Ment to be together
by Silver Dragon Chick
Summary: Although this fic is during the famous three years, it takes on a different flavor, Bulma has a few hidden talents.This fic.is an AU and sort of scifi.
1. Default Chapter

Wow! Thanks so much to BlueDragonGirls for your review of my fanfic 'Breathe', I really appreciated it.  
The story isn't based on a true story per say, just a bit of my life's experiences. I was not too popular in school and I had this guy who would pull pranks on me but never these bad of ones. I've been writing stories since I was in elementary school and it is my passion. The kids in school always said I was never good enough to write for their school paper, so this is the first time I have publicly let anyone read my work.  
Anyway I do have more stories that I'm working on but I will post my next story 'Meant to be together', it was the first fanfic I started but I haven't finished it yet, so I will post what I have so far. Again I don't own DBZ, but hey I can dream can't I.

Meant To Be Together

Bulma and Vageta are about the only two people in couple history that are absolutely suited to each other, it's scary.

I have studied these two and their relationship with each other for some time, you could say its an obsession of mine.

I have read so many fan-fic's about those two and how exactly they got together after Frezza was destroyed.

Some of my favourite examples include:

Vageta playing a game with Bulma using scare tactics, however Bulma caught on to the game and Vageta no longer wanted to play; Humm, I wonder if they will ever finish their game?; Another eg : Vageta showing a more human side by communicating to her in a rather 'Royal' manner the way a woman ought to be treated by her mate with the utmost respect and love. He speaks so regally and with such passion that it's scary and almost too good to be true, a man like that, what a luck y girl.

This is my rendition of those three years they spent together and how their relationship developed.

I wouldn't be a true Bulma & Vageta fan if I didn't right a fan-fic of my own, so without further delay. This is an A/U fanfic.

Meant To Be Together  
Chapter : 1 

The day began as any other day when you live with Vageta.

"WOMAN!"

"WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!"

Bulma could hear Vageta yell at the top of his lungs and stomp up the stairs toward her bedroom door.

Bulma sat strait up in bed, looked at the alarm clock on her night stand, and gasped,

"OH SHIT!, I OVER SLEPT AGAIN!"

Just then her bedroom door flew open and slammed against the wall with a loud THUNk'!

Standing in the doorway was a rather pissed off looking prince.

Bulma's parents had left two days previous on another one of their many 'love bird' vacations's to the South Pacific Islands.

"WOMAN, WHY ARE YOU NOT OUT OF BED YET, IT'S ALMOST 10:00 a.m. "

"I MUST START MY TRAINING."

Vageta yelled as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest waiting impatiently for a response, as a very sleepy looking Bulma crawled out of her bed and walked over to Vageta.

Vageta expected her to yell at him for being such an arrogant, self absorbed, spoiled child; however, she didn't because it was her fault for not waking up sooner.

"Vegeta" she whispered in an apologetic tone "I am so sorry about this, I don't know why I slept so late?"

She looked down at her royal blue painted toenails as the she nervously waited for his response.

"Look Woman, I am not interested in your excuses or apologies, I only want my breakfast so I can begin my training."

"Yes Vageta, I will be right down, I assure you this won't happen again" Bulma said hoping the arrogant prince would be a little more understanding and reassured by her promise.

"Humph" was his only response as he turned around and began to stalk back down to the kitchen to wait for his breakfast.

He was a bit disappointed, she usually shrieks at him about being her guest, showing some respect, so on and so forth.

Nothing, what is wrong with the woman, this is not like her, she was wrong but she was always too proud to admit it in the past but this time? Something must be very wrong with her, sick or something.

Just then Bulma came into the kitchen in her robe, pj's, and slippers.

Stopping she opened the fridge door and she started pulling out various items to cook for his breakfast never once looking over at him.

Soon his breakfast was prepared and she set the many plates in front of him on the table still not once glancing over at his face.

With a 'sigh ' she turned and started back toward her room to take a shower.

The woman must have left that weak mate of hers, judging by the way she's acting she must have left for good this time. Vageta thought as he was finishing his final plate of food.

Oh well, its not my concern how the woman is feeling, I have more important things to concentrate on than that woman and all her emotions.

With that he left the kitchen and went to the GR. to begin his training for the day.

Meanwhile upstairs Bulma was just hopping out of the shower to quickly get dressed and head for her father's office downtown. She had to take care of several meetings for her father as he is not in town and the future of the C.C. depends on the outcome of these meetings.

Why does dad always do this to me, leave town and expects me to handle the business by myself, not that I can't do it, I can run this company in my sleep, its just that he picks the most inconvenient time to do this when my life is a shambles.

And to top it off I have to cater to that ungrateful man and his arrogant self-righteous attitude just because he is a prince, a warrior, will blast me into the next dimension blah blah blah.

Soon Bulma was sanding in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself in her short but classy black business suit that she only wears to meetings for the company. Her short length blue hair pinned up to the back of her head. Looking at her watch she saw the time was indicating that she was running very late. She put on her white lab coat grabbed her case and capsules and headed for the office only four blocks away.

Soon the day came to an end it was 8:00 p.m. and most of the staff had left for the day.

Bulma pushed away from her desk and stood to stretch her stiff back and neck. She called her assistant over the intercom hoping to catch her; however, she had already left for the day.

Of course, she sighed to herself, only I stay here this late. She hit the speed dial to the pizza place and spoke to Leo.

"Hey Leo, Bulma Briefs here," she paused waiting for a response, "Oh hey Miss Briefs, What can I get for you this evening?" he said in a happy tone.

"Leo, don't speak to me so formally it makes me feel so old and important, we went to high school together for goodness sake." She stated in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh sorry Bulma, I am so used to referring to everyone in there proper status, force of habit, you know how it is." he said in a rather shy tone. "So, What can I get for you this evening, the usual?" "You know me so well Leo, "She stated in a giggle tone.

"No problem Bulma, it should be delivered in about half an hour." "Thanks so much Leo, talk to you soon, goodbye." "Goodbye Bulma."

With dinner on its way to the house, Bulma headed out the door toward home.

It was such a nice, warm evening out, She decided to walk the four short blocks to her home, giving her time to think about how to deal with the most resent events in her life.

I suppose it was for the best, she thought to herself thinking about her decision to call it quits with Yamncha. I mean, I just don't have the same feelings for him as I once did. She confirmed to herself completely sure that she had made the right decision.

I mean, I don't even feel that bad about it and nether does he, what does that mean? She asked herself questioningly.

"Sigh," "I really need to stop feeling sorry for myself and get on with my life."

As Bulma approached her home, still having to cross the street, she was still thinking to her self, not really paying attention to where she was going.

Vageta was standing next to the gravity machine towelling off from after his strenuous training.

From where he was he had a perfect view of the front street in front of C.C.

He could see that Bulma was headed home from the office, and he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the fact that it was not safe to cross, yet she did not stop walking.

Vageta could see a car rapidly approaching her whose occupants were unaware she was in the middle of the street.

That women is going to get her self killed if she does not start paying attention to where she is going, Vageta thought to himself shaking his head in disgust.

Suddenly Bulma looked up to see the car coming toward her and showing no signs of stopping.

She let out a 'shriek' in terror of what was about to happen.

She closed her eyes as not to look; as she stood there frozen not being able to move out of the way.

Just as the car was about to hit her she felt, 'nothing?'

'Huh!'she thought to herself.

She looked up to see that Vageta had grabbed her from the intersection right in time.

They landed softly in the front yard of C.C. and Bulma let a "sigh" of relief fall from her lips, Vageta just smirked in his usual way and stated to her in a pompous tone,

"Woman, You need to watch where your going; I won't always be around to save your week hide from danger you know," he ended with a arrogant chuckle.

Without waiting for a response he headed inside to find something to drink.

Bulma stalked into the house determined to set him and his attitude strait on matters of gratitude and unselfishness.

As she entered the large kitchen that was just inside the front doors with the living room immediately beside it, she looked around and saw no one was there.

When she heard the shower on upstairs, she decided her speech would have to wait.

"Sigh," "I am beat," she said as she pulled off her lab coat, kicked off her heels and let her case fall to the table beside the door.

Then she grabbed a soda from the fridge, headed to the living room, sat down and flicked on the 'TV' to get her mind off here stressful day.

Without even realizing, she had nodded off while watching her favourite sitcom.

A short time later Vageta came sauntering into the kitchen hoping that dinner would be waiting on the table. Seeing that it wasn't, he went it to the living room to inquire to Bulma what the delay was.

Upon reaching the living he was about open his mouth to start shouting his complaint to Bulma, when he looked over at her he noticed she was asleep.

'What is with the woman lately? It appears as though all the joy and life that she has been filled with since the day we met has been drained away.' Vageta thought to himself. He was almost (not quite) concerned for her well being.

"DING DONG"

The doorbell rang out causing Bulma to bolt upright from her sleep. Not even noticing Vageta she almost knocked him over in her haste to answer the door.

"Hey Jon, Hey Leo, come on in" she stated with a yawn in her voice.

Jon and Leo set the many pizzas, bread sticks, hot wings and several bottles of soda on the kitchen table.

"Here you go Leo", handing him a pile of money, "thanks again for rushing the order." Said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Hey, no problem, any time Bulma, have a nice evening" Leo said in a cheery tone, and was out the door.

"Well Vageta, dig in" Bulma said as she grabbed her own personal pizza off the top with a thing of hot wings and bread sticks, then she grabbed her open soda and went into the living room and sat back in front of her show.

Within a short amount of time most of the pizza and other items were consumed and Vageta wet into the living room to watch some TV to relax.

Just as Vageta entered the room, Bulma got up and went to leave as to not upset his highness with her lowly presence.

As she was walking past him out the door, he grabbed her hand, a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you leaving?" Vageta asked in a slightly concerned tone.

Bulma looked at him in shock He doesn't mind that I stay? She thought to herself.

"I thought you did not want my presence, you usually don't?" she asked him questioningly.

"Well, normally I have to fight you to leave, do you feel that I'm not worth even that?" he stated in a rather somber tone.

"Vegeta ..I.. I don't want to fight anymore over every little thing." She stated looking like she just didn't have any energy.

Taking exception and hoping he could start a fight he stated,

"So I'm no longer worth the time to you for even a simple disagreement, you really should not show me such disrespect woman."

Looking and feeling totally drained, all Bulma wanted was a nice hot bath and to go to bed.

"Vageta..I.. she started, I really just can't do this right now," "I'm so wiped, just let me go please." Sounding even more desperate than before.

Vageta let go and allowed her to pass him.

As she was about to ascend the flight of stairs that lead to the bedrooms, she began to fall to the floor, seeing this Vageta quickly flew over to where she was and caught her before she hit the floor.

What is wrong, something is very wrong with her, her KI is very low, lower than it should be he thought to him self as he brought her to her room and laid her on the bed.

Mumbling something she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Vageta stood in the doorway looking at her with concern in his eyes.

It is Saturday tomorrow, I will allow her to sleep as long as she needs, if she does not improve I will have Kakorrott look at her to see if he can tell what the problem is. He thought to himself as he shut her door and retired to his own room for the night.

CHAPTER 2:

The next day:

The midday sun shone through her bedroom window. Bulma rubbed her sleep filled eyes so that she could see her alarm clock for the time.

"WHAT!" she shouted in disbelief.

"It can't be 2:00 p.m., stupid clock." She stated in frustration.

Just then she could feel someone was watching her, she turned to see Vageta standing in the doorway with a grin on his face, Bulma gasped in surprise.

"Shit Vageta you scared me!"

"So, your finally awake, what happened to the promise you made yesterday?" he said now approaching her bed.

"Vegeta..I..What happened?"

"How did I get to my bed?"

"The last thing I remember was feeling very dizzy and then every thing went black." Bulma said rather confused.

Vageta sat next to Bulma on the bed looking into her eyes.

"You were about to faint, I caught you and brought you up to your room, and placed you on your bed." Vageta stated simply.

"Now, tell me what is wrong with you lately, you don't seem yourself."

"Well," she started, "I broke up with Yamncha three days ago and I guess I have Insomnia, you know, I've been having trouble sleeping."

"So you know what is wrong with you, how do you fix it?" Vageta asked.

She looked at him wondering what was with all the questions.

"The solution for losing about thirty-six hours of sleep is to try and catch up on the lost sleep." "Of course that means that the reason for the lost sleep must be delt with first."

"And the reason is?" Vageta asked.

"The reason is that the break up is still troubling me some what."

"Why do you allow such things to compromise your health, surly it is not worth it, I'm sure that baka is not loosing sleep over it." Vageta stated.

"Listen, you have nothing to be so troubled about, "

"Was the break up agreed upon by both of you?"

"Yes."

"And are you still friends?"

"Yes."

"Well then don't allow it to bother you to the point that you loose your good health to it." Vageta said with a little assurance.

"You know, your right Vageta, this is silly of me to get so chewed up about it."

Said Bulma in a somewhat happier tone.

"I always am." Stated Vageta in a rather arrogant tone.

"Yah, Yah, Vageta, don't let it go to your head, I don't think I could deal with an ego on top of your regular pompous attitude." Bulma stated rather annoyed by his usual attitude returning.

"You know Vageta, if I didn't know any better I would say you actually care about me." She stated in a curious manner.

Vageta leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear,

"Does that bother you, that I care about your health?"

She was taken aback by his question, she answered hesitantly,

"I am not bothered by it, I just do not see it in your character to concern yourself with, how do you put it, weak human emotions and their weak feeble lives." She ended not meaning to sound so sarcastic.

"If I did not care about you or human life on this planet, why is it you think I decided to stay on this rock?" he retaliated.

She was like "what?... I ...guess I should have asked, I guess I just assumed the only reason was so you could have a rematch with Goku."

"Wow, this is getting to deep, I think we should end this now before, we'll just end it." she said sounding more confused by the minute.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something,

BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEP!...

"What The?"

Suddenly Bulma bolted upright in her bed from her sleep. She looked over at her alarm clock and turned off the sound that was giving her a pounding headache. As if to find some relief she placed her hands over her face. It was just a dream? she thought to herself but it seemed so real. she was totally confused it only further worsened her headache.

She looked over again at her alarm clock and thought to herself it's only 7:00 a.m., not nearly as late as my dream predicted. With that she decided it was time she was up and headed for her private shower for a quick rinse down to start her day.

As she exited the shower she walked past the balcony window, she could tell by the intensity of the sun that it would be hot out today.

She decided to wear a pare of short black jean shorts and a tight grey tank top with the word 'sexy' written in blue sparkly letters. She slipped on her sandals and then pulled up her short blue hair in a ponytail with a few shorter strands to fall down and frame her face.

With one final glance in the mirror, confirming her appearance was acceptable; she headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her esteemed houseguest.

She was just pouring herself a coffee when she heard someone knock at the front door; she went to answer it,

"Hello Bulma Darling, How are you doing this glorious morning!" came the chipper voice of her friend Molly Baker.

(Molly is Bulma's height, with shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and fare skin like Bulma's, she is around the same age as Bulma, and also is a High School friend).

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Bulma questioned.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she questioned, "You asked me to come and teach you some cooking techniques." She stated even more cheerful than before.

(Molly is the president of a very successful enterprise of classy eating establishments all over the world, all of her cooks are trained by her very own culinary school and are some of the best chef's of the world).

"OH!, I am so dense some times, of course I did, I'm sorry I forgot." Bulma explained realising how foolish she was.

"That's perfectly allright my dear, all's forgiven, don't be so hard on yourself, I heard from your mother you've been going through some rough times with that 'Yamncha' is it?" she asked questioningly.

"Yah, you could say that," Bulma smiled a bit embaressed.

"So!" Molly piped up "shall we get started by making breakfast, that is if you have not eaten yet?" she asked.

"Yes of course, let's start with breakfast, I haven't eaten and I could use a good breakfast." Bulma said in a more positive voice.

"Lead the way." said Molly in her still excited voice.

As Molly and Bulma were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for, as Bulma explained a very, very hungry Saiyen Prince, the smell of all the wonderful breakfast items cooking filled the house and eventually reached the nose of Vageta, who was already out training in the gravity chamber since dawn.

He did not want to wake her; so left the house silently to train, and would wait until she got up to have breakfast.

With the smell of food that actually smelled good to him, he thought that the woman's parents had come home early from their vacation and the mother was cooking breakfast for him.

Curiosity getting the better of him he went inside to eat his meal hopping it would taste as good as it smelled.

As he approached the kitchen he noticed the mounds of different foods sitting on the table.

Wow! he thought to himself It does look as good as it smells. An evil grin appeared on his face as he noticed a pair of legs extending beyond the fridge door.

He could tell that they did not belong to the woman's mother, so the must belong to the woman.

A wicked idea crossed his mind as he made his way over to the open fridge door.

Without warning Vageta reached around the door and he grabbed his unsuspecting victim's leg.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHACK!"

"OUCH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Who Are You?" Vageta yelled in shock that his victim was not the woman that he thought it was.

Just then Bulma ran into the room, "I heard shouting, what's going on in here?"

She asked looking at her friend holding her head and a very stunned looking Vageta.

"Who?... Who is this, and what is going on around here?" Vageta asked rather puzzled by the whole situation.

"Vageta," Bulma began, "This is my friend Molly; Molly this is Vageta, the one we have been cooking breakfast for." She ended with a smirk.

"Uh, Hi"Molly replied still cradling her throbbing head with her hand.

"Molly, what happened to your head?" Bulma inquired with concern.

"Well," Molly started, "It seems your friend here has a wicked sense of humour; when he grabbed my leg I screamed and hit my head on the top portion of the fridge." She explained.

"Vageta, How could you do that to her?" Bulma asked him in a sharp tone.

"Bulma," Molly cut in before Vageta could speak, "Vageta probably thought that it was you in the fridge, and was thinking he was grabbing you not me." Molly explained.

Vageta nodded in response, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh." Said Bulma in a rather amused tone.

"Well," Bulma continued, "As long as every thing is OK, then shall we eat before it all gets cold?"

"Uh, actually Bulma I can't stay, I have some errands to run, so I will be back a little later say around 4:30 p.m. to help with dinner OK?" said Molly.

"Oh, OK Molly," said Bulma in confirmation.

As they were headed for the door Molly stopped by Vageta and said,

"It was nice to meet you Vageta, enjoy your meal."

Molly smiled, turned and continued out to the door with Bulma following behind.

"Are you sure your OK Molly?" Bulma asked concerned for her friend.

"Oh Yah!" stated Molly in her normal chipper voice, "I'll be fine Bulma, don't worry so much." Bulma smiled in return and said, "Yah, I have a real problem with that lately." Her smile fading a little.

"Listen we'll talk some more later about 'it ', OK." Said Molly with a small reassuring smile.

"Yah OK." Bulma stated in a small mount of relief.

"Gotta Go!" Later 'B'!" Molly said, "Later 'M'!" Bulma returned.

With that she was gone, and Bulma went back to the kitchen to have some much needed breakfast with Vageta.

Much to Bulmas surprise, Vageta had waited for her to return and help herself first before he began eating.

Neither Bulma nor Vageta conversed during their meal, and surprisingly Bulma finished before Vageta.

She headed out to her lab to work on a few projects that were almost finished.

The hours passed and Molly had returned with some of her favourite cookbooks for them to look through to decide on some dishes to prepare for dinner that night.

"So, how long has Vageta been staying with you Bulma?" Molly asked trying to start any kind of conversation with Bulma.

"Oh, about a year now." Bulma replied not really focused on the conversation at hand.

"Well he sure is built, tell me, are you two involved?" Molly asked in a curious manner.

"No, oh god no Molly, he shall we say does not think that highly of me." She stated in an almost regretful tone.

She continued, "He is a prince and as such has no use for the commoners of this society."

"Wow, I've never heard of him before, and I myself have met every royal there is to meet." Molly stated not really believing Bulma's story.

"Well I guess I can tell you Molly, he is not from this planet." Bulma replied hesitantly.

"Oh really, what planet is he from?" Molly asked.

"He is from a planet that used to exist on the other side of the galaxy." Bulma explained with some reluctance.

"I see, Bulma you really should get away some ware, take a vacation, a cruse to Hawaii, you sound as if you believe anything people tell you now days." Molly stated not really sounding convinced and worried that perhaps her dear friend was loosing her mind.

"I can not just up and leave, my parents aren't here and I was left in charge of my father's company until he gets back." Bulma explained.

"Hold on Bulma, I don't mean right this minute to leave, after your parents get back, just promise me you will at least consider my request." Molly pleaded with her friend.

"Oh, Ok Molly, but it won't be that much fun to go by myself, and I can't think of anyone who would want to go with me." Bulma replied trying to sound as if it would be a waste of time.

"Well maybe you will meet someone to take your mind off that Yamncha jerk." Molly suggested hopefully.

"Maybe?" Bulma replied rather sombrely.

The days and weeks passed, Bulma learned some very useful cooking techniques and thusly improving the meals that Bulma prepared from then on.

Vageta was very greatful for that fact.

One day Vageta wondered in to Bulmas lab building to let her know that her parents had returned from their trip.

As he approached her lab door he could hear a rather strange sound coming from the room what sounded like someone speaking to weird sounds.

Bulma was sitting at her desk typing at her computer bobbing her head to what seemed like a rhythm.

"Some Where I Belong!" she shouted as the sounds abruptly ended.

"What is that noise about?" Vageta stated rather confused.

Bulma turned around realising that she was not alone she quickly turned down the stereo volume.

"It's called music Vageta, actually the group is called Linkin Park, you would like them, their lyrics are very strong." She stated trying to convince him.

"Well I have never herd anything like that before, we did not have 'music' on my planet, what is its purpose?" he asked.

"Well she started, it is mostly for entertainment; however, it is also used to voice how a person feels, or some people use it to convey a message to people on certain subjects that the world wants to ignore." She stated hopping he would understand that there was a purpose for it.

"Humph, well I just came to tell you that your parents are back." Vageta replied.

"Oh great." She stated as she jumped up and headed out the door.

Bulma bounded through the door, happy that her parents finally returned from their three week long trip.

"Mom, Dad!" she shouted as she ran into the kitchen and gave them a hug, happy that she had someone who was civilised that she could once again talk two, and that she didn't have all the responsibility on her shoulders.

After their long flight home, Mr. & Mrs. Briefs decided to retire for the evening.

Bulma lay in bed thinking about what Molly had suggested about taking a cruise or trip to Hawaii for a week.

Still having not made her decision, she rolled over and tried to get some sleep, however it was not to be, she decided that a cup of tea may relax her enough to get to sleep.

She slowly made her way down the dark hallway, and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bulma made her tea and sat down at the table to drink it, not really paying attention to anything besides her own thoughts.

Little did she realise that two deep black orbs were watching her every movement from the shadows.

Then she heard a sound in the shadows that startled her out of her thoughts.

Panic set in and she jumped up into a defensive stance as she grabbed a marble rolling pin of the counter it was resting on.

"Who..Who's there ?" she asked in a shaky voice. No answer came; she turned to check behind her and then turned back to the direction of the sound.

Just as she turned back, Vageta stood in front of her. Bulma jumped in fright,

"Oh Shit! ... Vageta you scared me out of my wits!"

"What are you doing sulking around in the dark like that?" She asked rather annoyed.

"I go where I please woman, I do not answer to anyone." He stated in his usual pompous tone.

"Yah ...Well next time make yourself known, or I may end up giving you a major head ache." She stated while holding up the rolling pin for him to see.

"As if that little piece of rock could do any damage to me." He retorted.

Bulma sat back down at the table to finish her tea and get back to bed.

Vageta sat down in the chair next to Bulma; he would occasionally glance over at her.

Bulma caught one of his glances and asked, "What is it..you find so interesting to look at?"

"I was just wondering something about you, "he paused then continued,

"Just now when I caused you to jump up, you were in a common defensive stance, it isn't a common reaction for people to assume it when they are scared." he finished.

"Yah so what's your point?" Bulma retorted.

"Well I was wondering why you did it and where you learned it from?" Vageta asked sounding rather confused.

"Well I learned it when I was young, it was part of the martial arts training I took when I was about ten or so, I guess I just automatically respond like that in a frightening situation." Bulma explained.

"You mean to tell me that you are trained in the basic combat skills, and yet you are not a fighter like your friends?" Vageta asked sounding somewhat shocked.

"Yes that's right, I don't fight, is that a problem for your highness!" she stated sarcastically.

"Yes, No I mean I guess I never thought you to be any thing but a strategist, I had no idea you could be a fighter as well." Vageta stated.

"Yes well I may be versed in every type of martial art, combat skill, and every other type of methods of battle savvy, however, I do not fight because I'm not good enough to be of any help, so I pull backup, I formulate plans, I build stuff for use."

"Who told you that you are not good enough to be a warrior?" Vageta asked in disbelief of her statement.

"Look Vageta I don't fight because... because I ... I am not able to control my KI the way the others can, I tried and tried to learn but it was the one thing I can't do, and if I can't do that in battle then I will just end up hurting myself or someone else, and that won't do any good at all." She ended with sadness in her voice that sounded like it ripped her pride in half.

In a shaky voice she continued, "So, now you know my secret, that the 'genius' Ms. Bulma Briefs can't do everything."

Bulma covered her face in shame, for what should be the simplest thing to do, and is the one thing that she can't.

After a moment Vageta put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You must not give up on yourself, you ... you are more than one failed goal,"

Bulma looked at Vageta in shock, he was actually trying to encourage her, he was the only one who believes that she can do this impossible thing.

Bulma looked into Vageta's eyes and saw new hope because he was the only person that truly saw her for more than she saw herself to be, not a quitter but a fighter.

With a newfound encouragement from an unlikely source, Bulma made the decision to resume her training and learn how to control and use her KI effectively.

She started by developing a holographic image-fighting program that had fighters that were programmed to teach her with the most advanced techniques.

As well she created a projection pads on the ground that would create balance beams, peg's, and other devices to help her learn balance.

As a child Bulma did learn balance when she took gymnastics, however after years of no practice she was a little rusty with keeping her balance and also her reaction time slowed a bit.

The day came for Bulma to start her training.

Dressed in tight but comfortable navy shorts and sport tanktop, Bulma began her training with reviewing some basic balance moves and flips on a beam raised three feet off the ground.

The days passed and Bulma was still not able to control or even form a KI ball at all.

Vageta had observed her struggles from a distance and was impressed how she still continued to find the key to controlling her KI without help.

Late one night, Bulma sat at the kitchen table in front of her cup of tea with her head down resting on her crossed arms on the table.

She was depressed that she was still not making any progress at all.

She felt Vegeta's breath on her neck as he bent down to her ear and in a gruff whisper he asked, "Why so sad little one?"

Slowly Bulma raised her tear stained face and turned to face Vageta, she had felt his presents behind her and did not jump in the least at the sound of his voice.

Vageta noticed this and was a bit shocked by it.

'"Vegeta, she said in a whisper, I am not able to control my KI, I feel so ashamed."

Vageta pulled Bulma up out of her chair, without a word circled his arms around to her front and pulled her back into his chest in a warm embrace.

Within seconds her tears flowed freely and her small form shook slightly as she cried silently.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear in a sympathetic and promising tone, "You will learn, and I ... will teach you."

Bulma turned to face him, to look into his eyes to see the truth of his statement.

Seeing it there she placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you Vageta, for believing in me."

With that she placed on his lips the most passionate kiss she could find in her small grateful soul.

He returned it with more passion than he thought he was ever capable of.

Inside Vageta new how much pride that she had to sacrifice to break down and cry in pain and in the face of failure.

They ended their kiss still looking deep into each other's eyes as if looking into each other's souls.

Bulma broke eye contact first, she turned around and sat back down to finish her tea, and Vageta sat down next to her.

Vageta could sense her troubled about something still.

"Bulma, how did you know that it was me behind you a few minutes ago?" Vageta asked.

"Well," she began, "I guess I sensed you, I mean I could just feel that it was you coming up behind me even before I felt your breath on my neck." She stated matter of factly.

"How ... I mean you can't do that unless you can sense KI, and that means you must have some KI control capabilities." He stated rather confused considering the fact that she has no control at all.

"I guess it's because your around all the time, I guess I'm just used to how you feel to me, like how you just know that you are being watched, you get this creepy feeling come over you." Bulma tried to explain.

"Are you saying that you can always tell when I'm around, what about that night in the kitchen, you didn't know that I was there?" Vageta asked.

"Well no Vageta not exactly, it was just since I started my training, about two weeks ago." She stated.

"Bulma do you realise what this means, your not so far from controlling your KI as you thought, the first step in focusing your KI to control it is by sensing it first so you can recognise it to find it within yourself." Vageta stated.

"No way, you mean that I really can eventually control my KI, no fooling?" Bulma asked with new relief in her voice.

"I am no fool woman, I know what I am talking about." Vageta stated rather perturbed.

Bulma jumped up and hugged Vageta rather unexpectantly; he had no idea how to react to this sudden burst of affection.

She realised that the situation seemed rather odd so she broke off the hug and blushed slightly.

Vageta just chuckled at he apparent embarrassment and at the situation.

"You and I will start working on focusing your Ki tomorrow for a few hours in the morning, before I start my training, then I will leave you to practice." As he stood to leave the room he added, "no more tears little one, you'll get it soon enough."

The next few weeks passed and Bulma finally did it, she learned to control her Ki and also learned to make it bow to her will, thus learning some very useful attacks.

Then Bulma had to stop her training for a while because her father needed her for a project, a new spaceship prototype far more advanced than any other ship made. Bulma explained to Vageta, and he said that they would resume after her project was completed.

It was now the last two days of the project and Bulma was busier than before. Little did she know that often Vageta would observe her while she worked, and was very impressed by her take charge attitude and skilful mind.

Bulma was now sitting in her office behind her desk working on some last minute changes, when her assistant came in, "Miss Briefs you have some visitors." "Yes Madison, send them in." replied Bulma.

Just then a little girl the age of two came in excitedly, "AUNTY BULMA!" she squealed with glee. "Mia, sweetheart it is so good to see you!" exclaimed Bulma. She looked up to see her cousin Beth and Craig and her nine-month-old niece Marisa. "Oh Beth, Craig how are you both, I haven't seen you since Marisa was born, Oh that can't be her she's so big." Said Bulma reaching for her to hold her. "Yes that's her Bulma, and its good to see you too,"while giving her a hug. "So what brings you all here?" asked Bulma. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could watch the girls while Craig and I go on a trip for a month, there is absolutely no one that I trust more with my kids for that long than you."

Stated Beth. "Wow, Beth that's a while to be gone are you sure that is what you want?" "I mean of course I'll do it no problem, I'm sure even mom won't mind watching them as well." Said Bulma. "Oh thank you, and yes I'm sure they will be fine with you for that long, Mia was always so good for you when you came to stay when I was in the hospital with Marisa and I'm certain that Marisa will be good too." She said assuredly. 'When do you leave?" she asked.

"We leave in two days early morning, are you sure its ok they stay with you, it's not too short of notice?" asked Craig. "No No it's perfectly fine, I would enjoy having kids to look after for a while, gives me practice for my own one day." said Bulma. "Craig will come by on Friday morning and will bring every thing they will need and drop off the girls." Said Beth

Beth, Craig & the girls visited for a little wile and then left Bulma to finish her project.

Two day's later 7:00 a.m.

Craig dropped off the girls and had left for his trip. Bulma was in the kitchen fixing Vegeta's breakfast. Marisa was in her high chair playing with a toy, and Mia was walking around the kitchen unit singing the alphabet song happily. Suddenly there was a shrike from just outside the kitchen then the sound of little dress shoes tapping rapidly on the tile floor heading to the kitchen.

"There's a stranger in the house!" shrieked Mia in fear.

Mia came running into the kitchen in a state of panic and latched onto Bulma's leg. After her came in a very bewildered Vegeta, he asked,

"Who is that and why is there small children about the house?"

Ignoring Vegeta's question for a moment Bulma sank down to Mai's level and comforted her. "Mia honey its ok, that's just Vegeta he won't hurt you and he is not a stranger, he lives here ok?" said Bulma in a soothing voice.

Mia nodded and simply cuddled closer to Bulma still not trusting the strange scary man in front of her.

"Vegeta, this is Mia and Marisa, they are my cousin's children and they will be staying with us here for about a month." Stated Bulma.

Vegeta 'Humphed' and sat in his usual chair and awaited his meal.

A few days passed and all seemed to be going well around C.C. and Bulma was enjoying spending time with Mia and Marisa, even Vegeta didn't mind them around just as long as they stayed out from under foot.

Late one night, Vegeta was heading to his room after a long day of training. As he was passing down the hallway he head some soft music and saw a dim light coming from one of the rooms. Curious he stopped and peaked through the crack of the door. What he saw was the most calming sight.

Bulma had been walking and swaying the small baby girl Marisa to sleep with the sound of lullabies playing from a small CD player that was set on the dresser. He was not used to seeing such gentleness come from his highly spirited hostess. He wondered if she ever desired to have her own children one-day. He stood mesmerised by the soothing sound of her angelic voice as she swayed the restless child to sleep. When she was confident that the child had finally fallen asleep, Bulma placed her in her bed, and turned off the music.

Her back was facing the hallway as she quietly shut the door to the little girl's room. As she turned around she was not expecting to see Vegeta passing down the hallway at that moment. Without a word to each other they retired to their rooms for the night.

To be continued.

So as always reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoy the fic. so far. I have been on sort of a creative slump for this fic. So I'm not sure if I can finish it right away.

Bye for now : SDC


	2. Author Note

Hi there everyone,  
As I mentioned before, I have read many many diferent types of fanfic's and the one thing i noticed is that the characters names are all spelled in different ways. I'm not completely sure of the exact spelling so here is a list of the ways I spell there names:  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarrott, Krillin, Yamncha, Chichi.  
  
I realised too late that I spelt Vegeta's name as Vageta, "So Sorry" about that, "My Bad."  
  
Anyway I thank you for your reviews and i hope to get out the next chapter soon.  
  
SDC 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there all, anyway just wanted to say that I always liked to think of Bulma as a strong character rather than a weak person. It makes for a more interesting story. I've watched dragon ball and dragon ball z as well as dragon ball gt and not once did they mention what Bulma did at an earlier age, so I went with my idea. I will try very hard to keep Vegeta in character but he may slip out of it a bit. I apologize for any spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I forgot to check for them oops.

Chapter 3

Bulma's mother decided to take the girls to the new kiddy park play gym at the recreation center. This left Bulma to have some time to herself to focus on her own interests. One of the things she had wanted to do for a long time was to spend the day by the pool and just laze out in the sun. She knew she should probably resume her training with Vegeta but relaxing sounded so much more appealing. Maybe Vegeta would consider joining her, take some time off himself from his training. 'Yeah Right' like that would ever happen.

So dressed in her navy blue velvet two piece bikini, Bulma made her way out to the Olympic size Roman style swimming pool. It was made of pure marble and looked like it belonged in an ancient palace somewhere.

Vegeta was training the GR like normal. He had not been spending his usual relentless hours training as he first did, instead he found himself spending more time around Bulma and the girls. He perhaps enjoyed the thought of being around children, yet he wasn't sure exactly why.

Just the other night, Vegeta had just came into the house from his training. Bulma was frantic on the telephone talking to someone. She hung up the phone when she spotted Vegeta, and made her way over to him.

"Vegeta, could I ask a favor of you?" asked Bulma.

"Humph." Was his only reply.

"Ok, um, would you mind taking care of the girls for a few hours, an emergency came up at the office, mom and dad went out to dinner and I have no one else who can be here with them?" asked Bulma all in one breath.

"I… I guess I could watch out for them, for a bit." Replied Vegeta in a plain tone of voice. Bulma smiled gratefully to Vegeta and left him some instructions, then left for the night.

Mia was sitting up watching cartoons on the TV, when Vegeta came into the room she smiled at him and asked, "can I watch a DVD, 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Vegeta not wanting to make her cry said, "Yeah sure squirt." And he proceeded to put in the DVD and started the movie. Having nothing better to do he decided to get some snacks and go join her for the movie.

About half way through the movie he heard Marisa crying upstairs and went to go retrieve her from her bed. He held her in one arm as he carried her down the stairs to go into the living room again. She cuddled to his shoulder as if she was afraid she would fall. He felt an odd sort of comfort from this small child's unknowing gesture.

It was early he next morning; Mrs. Briefs was busy in the kitchen when Vegeta came downstairs. She seemed to be even more flighty than normal.

"Good morning Vegeta dear, did you sleep well?" she asked Vegeta as she hurried about the kitchen going about her business.

"It was fine." Her answered shortly without emotion.

"Well that's nice dear." She replied, as if she was not even listening to what he was saying.

"Oh Vegeta, would you mind terribly watching the girls for a bit, Bulmas in the shower and I have to leave for a meeting with husband, it should only be for a few short minutes?" she asked him in her positive voice.

"Yeah, I guess that would be ok." He replied.

She continued, "Oh and Craig and Beth should be here in a little bit to pick up the kids, so if Bulma is not down yet just ask them in to wait."

With that she was out the door in a rush.

(Women) thought Vegeta to himself shaking his head.

Vegeta sat silently at the table. Marisa was in her highchair and Mia was in a booster chair. He began to eat his breakfast. Soon he was done and decided to put the dishes in the dishwasher, so as too clean up the mess from view. Then he cleaned up the girls. He had just finished cleaning Marisa when the doorbell rang. He picked up the baby and went to answer the door. Marisa laid her head on his shoulder; she was doing that a lot lately.

Beth and Craig waited as the door opened.

"Ah, you must be Vegeta." Stated Craig as he extended a hand out in greeting.

"Yes, the wom… I mean Bulma will be down shortly, won't you come in."

Craig had noticed his youngest daughter cuddled into Vegetas shoulder. He was a bit awed at this because she usually took strange to people even after spending time around them. Beth went into the living room first and the others followed.

Mia squealed in delight at the sight of her parent's return. Marisa made no move to go to either of her parents, she was content too be held by Vegeta. They all sat in the living room, not really speaking much, just listening to Mia recount her days and events to her mom and dad.

"And last night Vegeta let me stay up late and watch Beauty and the Beast until I fell asleep, he is so nice." Gushed Mia.

Her comment caused Vegeta to turn a little pink, but he quickly shrugged it off and returned to his normal look. Bulma entered the room finally.

"So I hope everything went all right with the girls." Stated Beth.

"Yes for the most part, however, Marisa has not been feeling well due to her teething." Replied Bulma.

"Oh my poor baby, do you want mommy to help you feel better sweaty?" cooed Beth as she held her arms out to the child.

Marisa simply brushed her hand away and then tucked it back into her mouth once again, and remained resting against Vegetas shoulder.

Beth seemed a bit shocked by her young daughter's action, but did not protest.

Soon Beth and Craig were ready to leave to go back home. The car had been loaded with the girl's things and all that was left was to say good byes.

Mia crooked her finger to Vegeta so he would kneel down to her level.

"Thank you Prince Vegeta for allowing me and my sister to stay with you in your home." She stated in a shy tone. Then she kissed him on the cheek and bowed slightly before him. She waved to him as she walked away with her mom and dad to the car.

The house was quiet once again. Bulma went to the kitchen to grab a mug of coffee before she was to head to the lab. A few minutes later, Vegeta showed up at the door to her lab, he was fascinated by the sight that greeted him. Bulma was again listening to her music loudly. This time she was listening to the song 'Right kinda wrong' by Leeann Rimes. Vegeta stood there and listened to her sing and watched her dance around the room. He could not help but smirk at the display before him. When the song ended at the break between songs he cleared his throat and Bulma turned around at the sound made.

Vegeta advanced toward her with mischievous smirk on his face, and then he spoke.

"So, are you ready to get back to your training, or do you need to practice your dancing instead?" he commented sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet you, I dance fine and as for my training, we can resume tomorrow." She replied.

"Very well." He replied and left the room.

A little later on Bulma left her lab and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her parents had gone out for the evening so it would just be the two of them tonight. She hoped that they could have a pleasant dinner and not get into an argument.

She made chicken stir fry, with mixed vegetables and rice, egg foo yung, beef satay and a lot of other dishes including eggrolls and dry garlic pork.

The house was filled with delicious smells and brought even Bulmas stomach to attention. They sat in silence throughout most of dinner. When Vegeta finished he got up to leave, but then turned back to her and asked.

"How long would it take to get the ship ready for lift off? I have decided to focus on my training away from earth."

She answered truthfully. "About a week or so."

"That will be fine, your training will be complete by then and you should be able to continue on your own." He stated.

"Yes of course, thank you again for taking the time to train me. I am very grateful." She replied.

Vegeta could hear the sincerity in her words. He came forward toward her again and lifted her face to look into her eyes. Her short cut hair fell into her face hiding it partly. He gently tucked her hair behind her ears and held her face in his hands. She smiled shyly at him and sighed lowly and gently closed her eyes. She had learned to trust him because he was her instructor/sensi, and in order to learn/teach one must first exercise trust in their teacher/student. In a way they were both learning something.

His face drew closer to hers until their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss ended as Vegeta drew back from her. Bulma remained standing there with her eyes opening slowly. She was not sure why he had kissed her exactly, but she was sure it had to have meant something, right?

The next week they had not spoken, it was like they avoided each other on purpose. The ship was almost stocked, modified and ready for take off,

There was just the final checklist that Bulma was currently going over.

Vegeta would be leaving tomorrow morning early.

She was not aware, but Vegeta was always aware of her position within the grounds of Capsule Corporation Compound. He had been keeping to himself as of lately only speaking with someone when absolutely necessary. He wanted to leave with as little attention as possible attracted to himself.

Bulma had been packing the supplies, making sure to add a few additional treats for him. She understood he probably would not even notice the extra things she did to make his trip more enduring and not so lonesome.

Among the things she included was a tub of Chunky Munkey chocolate ice cream with a note on top that said.

"When you have one of those days remember Ice Cream really does fix everything, enjoy."

Most of the final preparations had taken Bulma most of that day to complete and so it was after 12:30 a.m. when she was finally complete.

Vegeta had spent the day training in the other capsule training room. He knew that the woman had grown closer to him over the past few months, and that his departure was affecting her more than she was letting on.

An hour later, Bulma was standing on her balcony, after enjoying a nice hot shower. The shears that covered her bay patio doors fluttered gently in the soft breeze behind her. She could sense his presence behind her and released a tired sigh as she turned to face her guest.

"All the preparations have been made for your trip, I trust you will be leaving soon." Stated Bulma in a quiet tone of voice.

"Yes, I am scheduled for lift off at 7:00 a.m., will you be there to see me off?" he asked her.

"I will be there to ensure that everything goes smoothly." She replied, then continued. "I should get to bed, I am exhausted and 7:00 a.m. is but a few short hours away."

She turned and headed inside through the patio doors, not bothering to close them behind her. Vegeta remained standing there for a moment or two before he too passed through the balcony doors into her room. Bulma had just finished running a brush through her straight tresses and was replacing her brush to the vanity when Vegeta entered through her balcony doors. She turned to him, a bit surprised to find him standing in her room. He hadn't yet spoken, and so she proceeded to the side of her bed and removed her satin royal blue robe that matched her nightgown. She draped it over the chair at her desk next to her bed. She then proceeded to climb into her satin sheets and under her velvet comforter that was on her tall four poster bed.

As she lay there, Vegeta came up to her and sat beside her on the edge of the mattress, and he finally spoke in hushed tones.

"Bulma, can I speak to you before you fall asleep?"

"Mmm Hmm." She said in her sleepy voice. She then opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"Woman, Bulma, I will be back before the Androids come, and I will keep my promise to defeat them." He stated confidently.

She continued to look at him sleepily and again replied, "Mmm Hmm."

He was not sure why he found himself wanting to spend as much of his time left with her.

He then gently brushed a stray hair away from her face. She closed her eyes once more with a sigh of contentment and sleepiness.

He decided to stay next to her in her bed that night so he could finish speaking with her before he had to leave. He removed the slacks and dark blue button shirt that he was wareing, and crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

It was about 6:30 a.m. that the alarm clock sounded next to her bed from the nightstand. Bulmas eyes blinked open at the sound and she reached over to shut it off. She then touched her lamp once to set it on a dim setting so that she could see a bit better and would not trip on the way to the bathroom.

She had failed to notice the other person in her bed as she laid back and closed her eyes for a few more moments.

Vegeta was awakened by the noise and then by the dim light that filled the room. He then realized where he was and why he was there. He looked at the woman resting next to him and gently kissed her on the cheek. This soft touch got her attention and she opened her eyes once more. She looked to her left and discovered two dark eyes were starring into her own blue ones. She gasped and sat up.

"Kami Vegeta, you startled me. What are you doing in my bed?" she asked him.

"I need to complete our conversation from last night woman." He replied.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I kinda fell asleep on you there." She replied.

"It's understandable, you have been working nonstop for a week so that everything would be prepared on time." He replied gratefully.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would…I … if you would be emotionally destressed if I was to leave and not come back?"

"I would be very hurt that you would leave and not return. You and I have come along way in the last year we've been together under one roof. I would miss you terribly." She stated as her eyes began to mist.

"I feel the same way. I would loose my will to keep going on. That is why I decided to ask if you would pledge to become my lifemate?" he stated.

"But, you can't want me. I'm bossy, a total snob, irritating in every sense of the word, and, and…"

And the absolute match to me in every way." He finished for her.

"Bulma, I would forsake everything that I have ever held of importance if it meant that you would consent to become my queen forever."

He had her face in his hands so she couldn't look away as he waited for her response.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was sincere in his statement. He would give up his pride, his goal to be stronger than Goku, everything that meant something to him, if it meant that she a simple earth human, would consent to never leave him in this life or there after.

She looked into his eyes and said the next few words that would forever change her life as she once knew it.

(AN: So should I be totally evil and stop it right here…. Hmmm …. Nah… Gotcha!)

"Yes, I will be your lifemate Vegeta, I love you." She replied with a sweet smile.

A great weight had been lifted from his heart and for the first time he felt happy, truly happy. With the answer he received he swept her up in the most passionate kiss that he had ever given.

To be continued.

So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and again I apologize for the delay. I would like to take this time to say that this is not the end and I hope I will have more time to update but we'll see. Thanks so much for your reviews and stay safe this Holloween.

SDC


End file.
